


I Will Wait For You

by Jerrymyson



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrymyson/pseuds/Jerrymyson
Summary: Elrond takes a bath and Lindir helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy at the end of this so yea. It is short but oh well. It might be kinda boring but oh well. More will follow in the future. Also please ignore any misspelled words or any bad grammar that you find. My spelling is horrid.

Lindir rasped his knuckles upon the dark oak door of Lord Elrond's chambers. As the Lord of Rivendell's chief servant, it was his job to wake Elrond up in the mornings. Usually the dark haired elf was already awake, and just laying in bed, but Lindir still took pride in his duty.

He turned the handle of the door and peaked his head into the room. "My Lord Elrond?" Lindir called softly. His eyes fell immediately upon the sleeping figure. His gaze softened as he heard the familiar sound of Elrond's snoring and breath as it left his mouth. Elrond lay sprawled out in his bed, clutching at the silken sheets that covered his lean figure. Lindir opened the door farther and stepped into the room. He quietly walked across the light wooden floor. 'Lord Elrond must of settled into bed late last night.' He noted, seeing the Peredhel's boots laying lazily over each other at the side of his bed, instead of in his closet with the rest of his footwear and clothing.

Lindir moved closer, standing up the boots that lay in his path. "Lord Elrond. It is time you must wake. For it is morning and a quite promising day, weather wise. Erestor says so at least." Lindir said and placed a gentle hand upon the other elf's shoulder.

Elrond mumbled something sleepily before opening his eyes. He yawned and moved an arm from underneath his sheets and rubbed his eyes. After laying still for a few moments, Elrond sat up and let his bedding fall from his already dressed top. "Good Morning Lindir. Thank you for awaking me. I fear that I did not leave my study until late last night."

"That is quite alright my Lord. I know the duty you hold. By the way your boots sat, I figured you must of been tired when you turned into bed." Lindir removed his hand from the Peredhel's shoulder and clasped his other hand in front of himself. His brown eyes examined the other elf. He was somewhat relieved to see the dark haired elf clothed, although not in the clothes from the day before. Seeing Lord Elrond's bare, battle scarred chest always made Lindir turn his head away, not only in shame but in pity for the bigger elf.

Elrond smiled at his servant. "Intelligent and observant as always." He sat up for a few moments before removing the blankets from the rest of his body and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed before standing up. His purple robe lay wrinkled against his frame. His bare feet creaked along the maple tree boards of his floor as he walked slowly to the large mirror placed beside his garment cabinet. The elf sighed at his composure before turning back to Lindir. "If you would run me a bath please. I would be quite grateful. I feel as if I need to wash last night from myself."

Lindir gave Elrond a small nod. "Yes, of course my Lord." He said before turning and heading down the small hall of Elrond's rooms and going into the other elf's bathing chambers. He knew the way so well, he could of had done it half asleep with his eyes closed without bumping into any of the walls. Once he entered Elrond's bathing chambers, he emptied multiple buckets of water into the tub that sat in the middle of the room. Lindir sighed, thanking Illúvatar that it was summer and that his Lord would not freeze in the room temperature water. He took a small rag from one of the shelves in the room and set a towel on the marble bench that was seated near the sink, which was just a skillfully carved table with a basin of water sitting on top of it, with a small circular mirror hanging on the wall over top of it. He also emptied a bottle of lavender smelling oil into the water, along with placing a bar of pine scented soap upon the tubs side. Lindir then turned to stand near the marble bench as Lord Elrond entered his bathing chambers.

Elrond stood in front of Lindir and unbuttoned and removed his purple robe, leaving himself nude. Lindir took the robe from the dark haired elf and turned around to give the naked elf his privacy. He folded the robe as Elrond slipped into his bath, sighing softly as he inhaled the lavender scent. 𝑯𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕. Elrond always loved the smell of lavender.

Lindir took a seat upon the marble bench and kept his eyes upon the white tiled floor. He had seen his Lord completely bare many times before and although Elrond didn't seem to care that the smaller elf saw him nude, Lindir always tried to keep his eyes to himself out of respect for the older elf.

"Have you planned anything today, Lindir?" Elrond broke the silence that was between them. The Peredhel asked as he started to bathe himself. He sat forward and dipped his hair into the oily and soapy water before straightening his back and sitting up once more. Water dripped from his hair down his back as he moved his arms above his head to rub the soap into his dark hair.

"I-I do not have any plans today, my Lord Elrond. I thought about watching Glorifindel this afternoon in his sparring practice. Although if you need me, i would be glad to help you." Lindir responded, lifting his gaze from the white tiled floor to meet Elrond's warm dark brown eyes. He felt slightly nervous all of a sudden and cracked his knuckles.

"Would you care to accompany me for a walk around Imladris around sun high then?" Elrond asked as he dipped his head into the water to remove the soap from his dark hair. He then sat up once more and turned his head to look at his servant, a small smile across his features.

Lindir turned his head to look away from his Lord's gaze before giving a small nod. "Yes. I should like to walk with you. That sounds nice." He responded.

"Meet me at the archway gate in front of the bridge then." Elrond lifted himself out of his bath and stood upon the soft rug that lay in front of the bath tub while his servant stood and walked a towel over to the older elf. The Lord of Rivendell took the towel, dried his hair until it was only damp, and not dripping, and then wrapped it around his waist before leaving his bathing chambers to dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond confesses that he has feeling for Lindir. Lindir doesnt know how he feels about it. Basically just Lindir being a sad boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar in this chapter should (hopefully) be better. I actually used a word counter and did an grammar check this time so yea. Get ready for some feeling in the middle of this. It hurt me, it could hurt you as well.

Lindir was excited for his walk with his Lord all morning. He had walked with Elrond many times, although every time they walked together, Lindir always felt warm inside, as if a flame blossomed inside of his chest. After helping the Lord of Rivendell bathe, dress, and provide him with a simple breakfast, as requested, he found himself heading towards the chief Councilor's study. A small bounce and pep was in his step as he knocked and entered Erestor's office. Lindir paced the width of the study.

"Erestor, I shall be walking with Lord Elrond early this afternoon." Lindir said, a smile spreading across his features.

"So? We all have walked with the Lord of Imladris before. He wishes for company. He is lonely. Besides, I thought you were going to watch this afternoon's sparring practice." Erestor said, bent over his work without looking up to look at the other elf.

"Lord Elrond lonely? He has all of us to keep him company though. And I enjoy walking with him. I enjoy his knowledge and wisdom." Lindir stood still and looked at the chief councilor. His smile faded into more of a frown,

Erestor finally looked up for the first time since Lindir entered the room. "Yes lonely. He has no spouse any longer. Usually once you have someone in your life that you love, and they leave, you become lonely. Even if you are surrounded by others. It just happens like that. Do not ask me why."

Lindir shrugged. "I am going. I shall enjoy myself of this walk." Erestor grumbled something about getting back to his work. Lindir left the study and swiftly walked out of the Last Homely House. His feet knew exactly where to go as he headed towards to gateway into Imladris. He had walked this path many times. Birds chirped and the air was warm and clean with a faint smell of flowers, specifically of lilac, one of Lord Elrond's favorite flowers. He saw the familiar lean figure of his Lord standing underneath of the archway. He was dressed in a navy blue cloak and he had a smile plastered across his face.

"You are correct about it being a nice day. I could not of made a better prediction with Vilya myself. Although I am afraid that it might rain later." Elrond greeted the smaller elf.

Lindir nodded. “Erestor told me actually.” He said as he started to walk. “So is there anywhere specific you wanted to go?” He asked, turning his head to look at Elrond. Their brown eyes met and warmth flowed through Lindir. It caused him to look away and turn his head down to look at the bottom of his dark green cloak as it swayed from the movement of his legs and feet.

Elrond raised an eyebrow before turning his head look straight ahead of him as he walked, his arms resting loosely at his sides. “I thought that we might go out into the forest and walk upon the riverbank. I had wished to talk with you in private anyway. I confide in you more than anyone else.”

Lindir’s face pale face flushed pink at what the other elf said. “That means much to me my Lord. I know you become lonely after what has happened to your wife.” He lifted his head from the ground as the smooth stone road under his feet disappeared into eroded and water-washed rocks from the riverbank.

A long sigh flowed from Elrond’s mouth as memories of his wife flooded over him. He suddenly had the urge to turn back and go curl up under all his thick wool blankets. His heavy wool blankets brought him comfort. “Yes. Yes I have become lonely in our years apart. I long to be reunited with Lady Celebrían once more. I just cannot leave Imladris after all the work I have put into it.” He stopped and turned to look upon Lindir.

Lindir stopped as well and interlocked his fingers in front of him. He lowered his head feeling horrid for bringing up the topic of the other’s wife in Valinor. He imagined the pain of being away and split from the ones you love. Images of his brothers filled his mind. “My Lord, I apologize.”

Elrond placed a hand upon the others shoulder and the other he extended his long fingers under Lindir’s chin to lift his head up and meet his brown eyes with his own. “Mellon Nín, do not apologize. It is alright.”

Lindir stepped closer and put his arms around his Lord’s lean and muscular figure. He gently embraced the other. It felt strange, although he enjoyed the feeling of the strong figure close to him.

“My sweet Songbird. It is alright.” Elrond repeated. He pressed his nose into his servant’s sweet smelling dark hair. This made Lindir move away from him.

Lindir looked up at Elrond, his eyes were filled with uncertainty. He was not sure how he felt.

“Lindir, I will not deny that I have feelings for you.” Elrond spoke softly. His gaze stayed upon the other dark haired elf. “This is what I had to tell you and why I brought you here.”

The servant was not sure how he felt towards his Lord. He always felt a connection of love with him, as if he was family. Although he was not sure how he felt now that Elrond confessed his true feelings towards him. Was it family love that he was feeling, or was it something more? The question ran through his head and would not allow his thoughts to continue like they should of. He did not even know if he was ready for a relationship with another being.

“I… I must go. I apologize my Lord.” Lindir said quickly before turning around and swiftly walking upon the riverbank. He was relieved to feel the stone road under his feet once more as he came out of the woodline. Imladris was in sight and it made him exhale a sigh. He let his feet guide him back, as his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. After returning home, he found himself standing in front of the door to his chambers. It was the most obvious place for him to go, but he did not mind. ‘So what if Lord Elrond comes looking for me? He is bound to find me eventually anyway.’ He thought to himself, as he pushed his door open and stepped inside his small rooms. Locking the door behind him he sat upon his window ledge and rested his head upon the glass, shutting his eyes.

The Lord of Rivendell eventually found his way back as well. He had not expected what had happened. In his head, they had found each other’s hands and walked slowly together back towards Imladris. He found himself in his study, papers and books spread across his desk. He held his long feather pen in his hand, ink dripping off the end as he had a rough time trying to concentrate on what he was doing. After sitting quietly for awhile he finally was able to retrieve his concentration once more. He closed the books that lay open on his desk and set them on the floor, tidying his desk up a bit. He then picked his pen back up and dipped it in ink and started to write.

Lindir sat in the windowsill in his room until the sun started to sink and then sky turned pink. A knock fell upon his door and it drew his attention back. He was sure that it was his Lord coming to talk to him and to walk him to dinner. He got up and walked stiffly to the door. Unlocking it and opening it, he was surprised to see one of the female servants holding a dinner tray.

“Lord Elrond requested this for you, saying that you were feeling a bit under the weather.” The woman elf said.

“Oh… Yes. Thank you.” He said with a small nod. He took the tray from her and they shut the door after she had walked away. He raised an eyebrow at a small piece of paper stuck under his plate. He sat down at the small table in his room and plucked the small paper from under his plate to read it. Elrond’s penmanship filled one half of the folded paper.

“I am Sorry.”

Lindire looked at the paper for awhile before folding it back up and putting it in the pocket of his robe. He ate the meal that was provide for him. A simple salad, as he usually ate for dinner. He placed his dishes to the side of his table when he was finished. He planned to set them outside of his door before he got ready for bed, so one of the maids would take them back to the kitchens.

Just as he stood up, another knock was placed on his door. Lindir moved to open the door. He already knew that it was the Lord of Rivendell, just by the way the knock sounded upon the door. Strong and quick. He opened the door and saw the figure standing in front of him. He was definitely surprised.

“Lord Glorfindel!” He exclaimed.

“Hello Lindir.” The blonde haired elf said with a nod.


End file.
